Sydney Driscoll
Sydney Driscoll is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Chloe Bridges. Sydney is a member of the swim team, who is revealed to be a part of Mona's Army and later Ali's Army. Sydney is revealed to be an A.D. but is working for someone else. She acts as a supporting antagonist in the fifth and seventh seasons. History Season 5 Surfing the Aftershocks As a new member of the Rosewood High's swimming team, Sydney wants to know how Emily Fields looks. After having found her talking with Paige McCullers, she curiously watches the trophies Emily won. Later, Emily is irritated by Sydney's glances and confronts her about it. Sydney apologizes and asks if she could watch her swimming technique. Miss Me x 100 It is revealed that Sydney is a member of Mona's Army and is friends with Jenna, acting as her new helper with Shana dead. The two of them meet up with Mona and divulge to her that the Liars don't want things to go back to the way that they were and they remember how Alison treated them, as if they were her dolls. Mona is proud of this information and the trio turn around, as a fourth member pulls up to the meeting. March of Crimes When Spencer is at the eye doctor, two young brunettes walk in, dressed exactly alike. Spencer recognizes one of them as Jenna but can't figure out who the other one is, believing it to be two Jennas. Spencer calls Emily and has her meet her there, telling her two Jennas came in. Jenna and her friend walk out of the doctors room and Emily recognizes the doppelganger as Sydney. Emily attempts to confront her about this but Sydney doesn't answer, instead Jenna does and she gets Sydney and they leave. Later, Sydney comes to Emily to explain. She claims that she used to volunteer at the blind school Jenna attended and that she was there the day Alison visited and practically glued Jenna back together after it happened. She says that she didn't expect to like Emily or for her to be decent. Emily claims that she is taking the coaching position offered to her so she can watch Sydney. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sydney and Jenna are seen amongst the Rosewood High students as they sing Christmas carols at Shady Oaks. After they are done Sydney approaches Emily, who is not so happy, but Sydney just says she wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas. Later, Alison DiLaurentis arrives at the Ice Ball with four girls in masks tailing her. Two of the girls on Alison's right are holding arms. Some time later, Emily is standing on the stairs when she sees the two girls. The one wearing a purple dress signals for Emily to follow them as they leave. Emily does so and walks into a room where the one in the green dress is sitting. The girl in the purple then corners Emily and reveals herself to be Sydney, while the other unmasks herself as Jenna. They claim they only joined her because they fear her and they believe she killed Mona. Sydney is later seen talking to Gabriel Holbrook. Season 7 The DArkest Knight Mona and Caleb are at The Radley keeping an eye on Jenna. They see her walking towards the bar, with her cane and a hood. She orders two drinks and they question who she is meeting. The bartender picks up the drinks and Caleb notes that they are about to find out, as the bartender delivers the drinks to their table. "Jenna" takes off the hood and glasses, revealing Sydney underneath, much to Mona's surprise. She says that the drinks are compliments of Jenna Marshall and then gives them a "Cheers." before heading off. These Boots Were Made for Stalking The Liars suspect that Sydney could be Uber A, helping Jenna play the game. Sydney is also brought up again, when Jenna claims that she has been staying with Sydney and Emily compares Addison to Sydney. Power Play Aria receives a face chat from "A.D." and she tells them that she wants out of the game. They hang up and text her up, telling her to meet them and pinging her a location. She leaves Alison and goes to the location, where a limo is waiting for her. She gets inside and sees "A.D." sitting there. She asks them if they are "A.D." but the figure replies before she can finish. "A.D." removes her hood to reveal Sydney underneath. Aria questions if it was Sydney who shot Spencer, helped Jenna escape the blind school, and made up the game. Sydney confirms that she is indeed responsible. Aria asks her why she would do this to her, as they barely know each other, and questions if it has to do with Jenna. Sydney states that it doesn't and Aria asks why she would reveal herself now. Sydney says that it because Aria desperate and she can use that. Sydney questions if the Liars know Aria is there and she says that don't. Sydney then orders the driver to take the scenic route. Sydney fixes some whiskey and offers Aria some, but she refuses. Aria then notices that Sydney is wearing an earpiece, and questions what will happen next and how will she get out. Sydney says that there is no out, but Aria could change sides to the "winning team". Aria questions that Sydney wants her to join her in torturing the Liars, her and whoever is on the other end of the earpiece. Sydney is shocked that Aria noticed and Aria goes to let down the privacy screen that separates them from the driver, but Sydney warns her against it. She reveals that leaving Ali and coming there was the first step towards earning "A.D.'s" trust but she still has a long way to go. The limo stops and Sydney says that that is where they leave Aria. Aria asks Sydney why she is doing this and Sydney says that it's because she doesn't want to be a part of the losing team. Farewell, My Lovely When Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb go to the Two Crows Diner to watch Mona, they question who she is mentioned. Caleb brings up Sydney as a possibility. Till DeAth Do Us PArt Uber A reveals themselves as Alex Drake, the twin-sister of Spencer Hastings. When Alex is explaining her story to Spencer, a mention is made about the blind school shooting. Spencer questions if it wasn't just Noel and Jenna, but Alex and Sydney. Alex laughs and reveals that Sydney was just a "one-off". Alex says that Sydney was stealing from a bank and she knew about it and that Sydney fit the hoodie, so she had her act as her helper. Appearances Notes *Sydney is very similar to Shana Fring. **Both of their names begin with the letter S''. **Both of them are swimmers who know Paige and befriend Emily, only to later be revealed as a friend of Jenna's. **Both of them are revealed to be connected to Ali in someway, Shana having been her childhood friend and Sydney becoming a member of her army. **Both of them worked with Mona at some point. **Both of them are also revealed to be "A" and shown in a hoodie, only for it to be false. However, Sydney was a part of the A-Team, while Shana was simply pretending to be "A". *After much debate amongst fans, Sydney confirmed that she is not gay in "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *It is revealed in "Hold Your Piece" that Sydney graduated from Berkley, with a double major in Economics and French. Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here.'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mona's Army Category:Ali's Army Category:The A-Team Category:A